nrp_attack_on_titan_tribute_game_roleplay_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
NRP Talk Page
Everything on our little conversation part of the homepage has been moved here. ~MT7 NRP Talk Page Btw stacy you still wanna play on rainbow saga? cuz i can still do that also XD -Armin __________________________________________________________________ GUYS IM GONNA BE ONLINE THIS WEEK SO COME ONLINE! ~Kisandra 2015-03-02 __________________________________________________________________ Armin here and I just want to say i might not be on aottg in a while cuz...irl problems and stuff but dont worry i'll be on usually -TheYoloSwagKing Hey! I uhh.. I probably won't be on for a while anymore. Actually, i haven't been at all the past two weeks XD Whatever. WATCH THIS AMAZING ANIME IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY ITS CALLED FATE/STAY NIGHT! DESPITE THE RATHER LONG EPISODES, ONCE YOU GET INTO IT YOU WONT REGRET And apparently, NRP is dying.. No point in staying i guess. Anyway, hit me up on Skype, TheMusicalLifeAndDeath WELP ITS BEEN A GOOD RUN, LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BYE~! -DeathAtHand- Hey....Eren here....Is ErenJaegerWTF back in the guild? Because if he is...I can leave....I remember what happened last time....and...I'd rather not deal with it.... Thanks -Eren We should probably make an actual homepage instead of doing this XDD -- Done. ~MT7 Armin i don't think you know how PRIVATE CHAT works XD You need to invite via email if you haventt already.. If not, just make a room with a password. The link you gave me didn't work .-. -SodapopStacy hey its me RANDOM MAN if i find any members that left NRP can i kill them out of revenge ;) ill make it painful Its me armin and i'm onlne and its 7:40 central time and ITS FRIIIDAYY also plz come cuz i'm gettining bored and lonely-Armin its me armin and im online btw and its thursday -Armeen Arlert im gonna be online tomorrow so armin we can continue and whoever else that can be online plz come online, and the sucks stacy (if it was stacy that posted...) happy new year everyone~! ~Kisandra. I won't be on today on wensday I might be on thursday or friday happy new year guys -Armin btw i typed this on my ipad XD. Hey guys Armin here and on Friday i'll be on again hopefully to get a new computer since my other one broke,and ill be on at 12:00 or 1:00 anyways see ya on friday guys ♡ -Armin Yo! We're on it is Friday 2:56 Central Time! -Stacy n Armin @Whoever responded to me, it works fine for me D: -Eren New AOTTG update :DD its amazing -Eren @Eren Umm no its actually really laggy and super sttupid it made my computer restart 4 times ;-; Idk if i can even play anymore T^T Yeah it was me sorry.. But ive heard its laggy for a lot of people, if not a lot of them. And i kinda think NRP should play a couple more games than just this XD We should start looking for other games and see what we can do :D (What i found so far- RuneScape, Guild Wars (2), World of Warcraft.. Sorry i like rpgs >w< Imma nerd.) @Whoever responded to me, it works fine for me D: -Eren I can't come online until wensday I'm so sorry D: ~kisandra I'm online and its sunday plz come on -Armin The server is not on anymore plus i'm taking a break cause i'm bored..let me know if the server is up ._. -Armin D first time making it here last time ill ever be here well thanks for inviting me to NRP but after today im not going to get on the server anymore so its been fun this is a thanks from me and cero PEACEOUT -NBD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VTCPFxfM2w HAVE A MERRY ATTACK ON TITAN CHRISTMAS! THIS IS AN ATTACK ON TITAN 12 PAINS OF A TITAN CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS NRP! -Armin Guys i tried out the update and it was super laggy ;-; Idk bout this guys it just lags for everyone like super lag even for me ;-; Thats not good.. (Thinks about Armin's usual lag andhow bad it already is.. Shit..) BUT YOU CAN HOOK PEOPLE NOW ITS AWESOME (It wontt i dontt think) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeLq6vMxEPo Here's a link that you SHOULD watch XD -Armin Hey y'all! Happy winter break!! Anyway, i probably wontt be on most of the week.. I'll be on Monday and Tuesday, then three days after winter break, and i'm gone for good >w< Still trying to convince my dad to give me more time, or perhaps stay. Love you guys, mwah. :3 -CJ_Sodapop YOU KEPT THE CJ SODAPOP NAME I GAVE YOU :D XD -Armin ( ͠° ل͜ °) Dat rape face >w>